


Birth of the Bakeneko

by SaltiSnacks



Series: Bakeneko [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU - Asami's Past, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cussing, Fluff and Angst, Forced Sedation, Implied Sexual Content, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Murder, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltiSnacks/pseuds/SaltiSnacks
Summary: Akihito takes an impromptu and unwanted tour of the southwestern United States, and Asami is unsure of how to deal with the situation.Akihito learns something about Asami's past that had been hidden.What will this misadventure lead to?





	1. Betrayed by Blood

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any of the offical characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **You may hate me again. To be honest, I'm not completely happy with how this turned out. I may play with it again later. Let me know what you think at the end.
> 
> ***This was originally called 'Seed of the Bakeneko.'
> 
> ****I feel awful. Foxghost gives us an undertsanding, but absent father. I created the polar opposite. •_• If you haven't read it yet, go do so. It is amazing.
> 
> *****I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!

He didn't hear the door open or close. He didn’t hear the closet door as a tailor-made jacket was hung up. He didn’t hear the approaching slipper covered footsteps. He didn't notice the pause to admire his figure against the glow of Tokyo through the balcony door glass.

“I'll see you both tomorrow. I’m all healed. I'm getting contacts soon. I'm still not used to these glasses.”

 _Damn it. He lost quite a bit of his vision in that eye. And Lasik is out from the detachment. Please don’t flinch._ Luckily there was only a startled gasp as his arms wrapped around the slender, but toned waist. “I'm home.”

“Welcome home.” He heard the soft inquiry from the phone. “My roommate, mom.”

 _Ah, his parents must be coming into town. It has been a few weeks. He still hasn’t told them the full truth about us._ “Dinner?”

He covered the microphone. “Keeping warm in the oven. Could you set the table? I was in the process when mom called. Hold on, mom. I'm putting you on speaker.” He glanced at the screen and pushed the icon.

“Hello, Takaba-sama.”

He heard the polite, “Hello, Asami-sama. How are you?”

“I am well. And you?”

“Wonderful. I can't wait to see my baby tomorrow. Are you joining us?”

 _He didn’t bother to tell me._ “Ah, no. I have business that I am unable to ignore tomorrow.” He settled his chin into the crook of Akihito's neck where it met his shoulder. _I'll set the table later._

“Such a shame. You must stay busy. As to be expected in the life of a CEO.”

Akihito gave a small gasp. “Mom?”

“What? You think we wouldn’t figure out who Asami-sama is? Aki, think of who you father is.”

“Crap. I think he might have known before I even left. How pissed is he?” Akihito blanched. Wide eyes turned to stare at him from the side.

_Pissed?_

“You will have to have that discussion with your father tomorrow.”

“Mom.” He heard the small plea in his lover's voice. The hand on his arm tightened, almost digging nail marks into his skin through the sleeve.

“He holding it in until he talks to you.”

If he wasn’t the person he was, he would have smacked his forehead as realization and memory dawned. Akihito's father had retired from investigative reporting after Asami had already begun his climbing to the top in Japan. _His father knows just exactly who I am and what I do. And, what our relationship really is. This is going to be…interesting._

“Shit.” The blonde locks stuck to the glass as he lightly banged his head against it.

“Language, Aki!”

“Sorry, mom.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Ok. 11:30. I'll be there. Love you, mom. Dinner is going to overcook if I don’t get it out of the oven.”

“Ok, sweetheart. Enjoy dinner. Good night to both of you.”

“Good night, mom.”

“Good night, Takaba-sama.” They heard the small click of her hanging up.

“Shit. Shit.” Akihito seemed to crumple in on himself. Asami tightened his grip around the slim waist. “This is bad.”

“We'll have to wait until tomorrow to see just how big of an explosion this is going to be. We should have figured they would be curious enough to investigate me when you told them my surname as your roommate.”

“I know.” He banged his head again.

“Stop it.” He gently pulled him away from the window and turned the trembling body in his arms only to pull it back against himself. “Of all the things we've been through, this scares you the most? Falling from the skies in an out of control helicopter. Being trapped by armed bloodlust filled assassins. Yuri chasing you through a casino ship. Me almost…” His thoughts froze. Visions of a bleeding chained Akihito begging for his life before being shot from his own gun filled his mind.

A gentle hand on his face brought him back to reality before he wrapped his arms tighter to bury his face into the pale neck. “Hey. Enough of that. I’m fine. But, you don't know my father. If he wanted to, he would find a way to bring you down in a heartbeat.”

 _He scared for me. Akihito._ “He could try.”

“He still has all his contacts. Everything. He may be retired, but he still moves too much to really be considered off the job. He makes mom worried.”

“I cover my tracks well. Even more since that traitorous snake, Sudoh. You know this.”

“You're not invincible, Asami. No matter how much you think you are. It’s my dad. You wouldn’t hurt him because of me. You would lose everything and probably go to prison. Because of me.”

The sniffles pulled at something inside him. “You’re right. I wouldn’t.” He sighed. “We’ll worry about this tomorrow. Let's eat.”

“Okay.” The voice was muffled. The hand that had dug into the back of his shirt slowly released.

“I'll set the table after I make a few phone calls. Go set out dinner. I'll be right there.”

“Okay.” The blond finally pulled away and walked toward the kitchen in a state of unbalance. _He trying to hold himself together. His parents or me. Akihito, we knew this day was coming. Which will you choose?_

The tightness in his chest doubled. _Please, be me. Your still not fully healed mentally from what I did to you. You still flinch if I'm not careful. Please don’t leave my side again. You made a deal with me. Please_.

He pulled his cellphone from his pocket and hit the third speed-dial. “Asami-sama.”

“Quadruple Akihito's guards tomorrow. His parents are coming into town.”

“Understood Asami-sama. I'll get them prepped tonight. Any idea where they are going to be heading so I can make more preparations?”

“At the moment, no, but I'll ask over dinner. And, tell them to keep an extra eye on his father. He's good. You know he almost got me once in Kyoto.”

“I remember. You had a mark set out on him for months after he got away.”

“Slippery, just like his son.” He let the chuckle slip. “Akihito would have been 11, I think.”

“He never turned in the evidence. You either spooked him enough, or it was useless.”

“Hopefully, both.” _To think I had a hit out on Akihito's father._ He fought a shudder at how things could have been.

“We searched the house and his work. We never found anything.”

“I know. The only reason his head is still attached to his shoulders.”

“Sir, he could have hid it.” The unusually quiet voice made his teeth grit. “He could still have it somewhere.”

“I know. But, it's his father.” It slid through the clenched jaws. “Suoh, they stay safe. Understand?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Good night.”

Hanging up, he hit his second speed-dial. “Asami-sama.”

“Kirishima, cancel tomorrow's meet. Give them some believable excuse for pushing back the deal until at least next week. Tell them we'll give them a few cases of plastic explosive for their troubles. Make sure, double damn sure, every step we've taken for the last month is covered.”

“Of course, Asami-sama. May I ask why?”

“Akihito's parents are coming into town and they’ve figured out exactly who I am.”

“Damn.” The quiet swear came over the speaker. “I'll go over everything from the last year, not just month, sir.”

“Good.” He hung up again and went to set the table. He had a nervous kitten to soothe.

~R&A~

“Mom! How was your flight?” He picked the laughing woman up and spun her around. The defense and martial arts training was keeping him in shape. If you added in the strength training Suoh had encouraged him into, he was the fittest he had ever been in his life. Not bulging, but he was definitely able to lift more than he could before Russia.

“Aki, put me down!” She giggled as he finally put her back on her feet. He pushed the glasses back up that had slid down his nose. He finally understood why Kirishima kept doing it. He was starting to develop a habit. He caught the subtle smiles of the guards trying to be discreet around the area. “Short. It was short, but good. Our seats were upgraded to first class.” She gave him a knowing smile.

“Uh. Yea.” He gave a sheepish smile in return and scratched the back of his head. “Connections everywhere, that one.” Shiro, the closest, covered a snicker as a cough. “Hey, dad.”

He was staring straight at Shiro. Shiro stared straight back until he broke the contact and scanned the room. His eyes seemed to pause on every guard. “Damn it.” It was soft under his breath. “At least seven.”

“Dad?”

“Nothing.”

“Lets go get your luggage.”

“Let's go this way for a bit. I need to stretch my legs.”

“Um. Okay, dad." _They should have had enough leg room to stay comfortable, but oh well._

They walked for a few minutes before pausing. He noticed his mother twisting her fingers together nervously. She looked like she wanted to say something, but the look his father sent her kept her quiet.

“Final call for nonstop flight --- outbound for Los Angeles, California, United States. All passengers, this is the final boarding call.”

“Why did we stop? We need to go that way.”

“We’re right where we need to be.”

“We are?” He looked around confused. His dad suddenly grabbed him by the arm. “Ow! Dad, what gives?”

“You are getting on this plane or my partner is delivering everything I’ve dug up about Asami Ryuichi over the years to the nearest police station.”

Akihito froze in shock. “You can't do this, Dad.”

“I can and I am.” The grip tightened on his arm. He started dragging him toward the gate. “Now get on that plane.”

~R&A~

Shiro and Hayashida wondered why they were walking through the terminals instead of heading to baggage claim. Hayashida pulled out his phone and hit the second speed dial. “Asami. Why are you calling me? Is everything all right? Did his parents get in safe?”

“Asami-sama, something is wrong. We’re walking the airport.”

“What do you mean?”

“Wait. Now they're arguing in front of a terminal. What is he? Hey! Stop! He's being yanked toward the entrance!”

“Get him. Now! That fool. Kirishima, get the car as fast as possible.”

“Go! Go! Before that door closes. If it does, break it down!”

“Shiro! Hayashida! Help!” The door banged shut.

“Shit! Get it open!”

“Security!” The attendant shouted through her microphone. “Security!”

“Shut up! We're bodyguards and our charge was just drug onto this flight! Stop the departure!”

The woman gave a cold smile. “No. Takaba-sama is taking his son. This is payback for my father.”

“Grab her!”

“Let me go!” She squealed as Onada grabbed her around the waist.

“Freeze! Let her go!”

“Wait! We're hired bodyguards. Our badges are in our pockets with our licenses. Stop the flight!” Hayashida tried to dissolve the situation as the head of Akihito's guard. “Get the door! The person we're guarding was just dragged onto that flight."

"Back away from the door. Last warning."

Chaos broke loose.

“Watch the mace!”

“Shit!”

“You fucking nutcase, we're trying to do our job!”

“Stop! We're the good guys!”

“No, they're not!” The woman screamed and continued to struggle with Onada. The security guards, believing the employee, doubled their efforts.

“Screw this!” Hayashida hollered over the din. “Take them down! Impair only!”

Several thuds, snaps, and cries of pain later. “The door!”

“We’re too late! It’s pulling from the gate!”

Asami punched the seat in front of him as he listened to everything occurring through the speaker.

Kirishima was rapid firing at an official at the airport before his face paled. “Sir, the pilot and copilot are ignoring hails from the control tower and are taking the original departure plan delivered to the plane before being contacted to stop.”

“Damn it! He knows _pilots_!? Get the jet prepared. Get our men heading from San Francisco to LAX. Now! Fuck! I don't have any leverage there yet. They’ll waltz right through.” _Damn tricky fucking bastard! Akihito…_

~R&A~

Akihito struggled against his father as soon as he saw the doorway close in front of the guards rushing toward him. “Let me go!”

“Looks like we'll need to sedate you after all. Use the needle.” His father had him in a hold that Akihito didn’t have the strength to power out of. His father was as large as Suoh.

He watched in horror as his mom brought out a filled syringe. “No! Mom, no! What are you doing?!” He felt the pinch and the world quickly turned hazy as the drug flooded his body from his raised heartrate. “No. Don't do this. He'll kill you.” It came out slurred as he was drug further down the boarding plank.

He saw a worried flight attendant looking at them. “Help me!” The pilot stood silent as he watched the whole ordeal. He saw the small nod to his father. _No! Asami!_

“Is he all right?”

“Sorry. He's going to a specialist in Los Angeles, but he has to be sedated for the flight. He hates flying. We'll get him to his seat. He'll be asleep and no trouble before we take off.”

“Oh. Poor dear. I hope he has a good flight.”

“Help me! Kidnapped!” It was mumbled as darkness was claiming him. He fought the closing of his eyes. “Asami!”

Security vehicles chased the plane. People were trying to glace back through their windows. The plane took off before the attendants had even finished the speech about safe flying, forcing them to scramble for their seats. Whispers through the plane about the situation had everyone on edge for an attacker, but after several hours of flight, calm began to return. The attendants couldn’t get an answer from the pilot, leaving them to wonder at the bizarre occurrence.

~R&A~

They kept him sedated though the long flight. Seeking assistance, they carried him through to the VIP lounge and placed him on a couch.

“Throw everything away. Who knows where that man stuck a tracking device. Even his camera.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea anymore. He loves him.” She pulled the new clothes and shoes out of her carry on.

“Stockholm syndrome. We're getting him away from that son of a bitch.”

“He’s protected him!”

“He shouldn’t need protected at all! He beat the shit out of our son! Our son almost went blind in one eye!”

“He went back of his own volition! You heard the informant. It was a mistake! Asami was lied to! Stop this! Enough.” She clung to him in tears.

“Don't make me have to knock you out, too.”

~R&A~

“Sir, the men are being detained by security, again. The pilot must have made up some story and they’re having trouble. The police are inbound.”

“Fuck!” He slammed his drink down on the armrest, sloshing it all over his pants. They were in pursuit, but an hour behind as the jet had needed fuel for the long flight. They would need a layover in Hawaii to refuel as well. He was tempted to give the weapons free command, but that would just make matters worse. Maybe in Japan where he had a large influence, but the US was a whole different kettle of fish. He sighed and dropped his head into his hand. “Let them go. Akihito will figure this out…somehow.” _He’s yet again away from my side. I'm going to chain him there if this doesn’t stop._

“Yes, sir.”

~R&A~

He woke tied up in the back of a rental car moving down a congested highway.

“Stupid car. Why does the US have to be backward from Japan?”

“Where are we?”

“Heading as far from San Fransiko as we can get. His base is there.”

“Asami has a base of operations in the US?” _How did I not know that? And it's Francisco._

“There's a lot you don’t know about that man. Did you know he was going to have me killed?”

“What!?” _Asami, no._

“I had a bounty on my head for a few pictures I took.”

“You were investigating Asami!? When?”

“Kyoto. Years ago. I hid everything. Then I caught rumors of Asami having a male lover and the ordeal in Hong Kong. You had disappeared. Then the attack on the penthouse, and you suddenly vanished again for months. Finally it all clicked when you said Asami was a surname. I dug deeper. To think it was my own son.”

“He must have called it off. He could have killed you anyway. But, he didn’t.”

“He's a criminal and a killer.”

“So am I!” His mother gasped as the car swerved when his father jerked the wheel in shock. Horns blared.

“What?”

“I shot a man dead that was aiming for Asami. I’ve broken a man's neck that was trying to use me as a hostage, but I escaped his hold and struck back. I stabbed a man with a three inch knife right in the thigh. I smashed a guy so hard in the head with a skillet during the attack on the penthouse, he bled out in his brain. Need I go on?” He sneered at his father's reflection in the rear view. “To protect myself and Asami.”

“Akihito.” His mother burst into tears. The knuckles on his father’s hands were bright white in their grip on the steering wheel.

“To take a life to protect oneself is okay. The others, you should have let Asami die.”

“He will find me and he will kill you.”

“He can try.”

Akihito kept talking. Telling them everything, just as they had his friends. Until his father found a place to pull over and give him more sedative.

Hours later they pulled up to a rundown hotel in the middle of nowhere. He had seen the border for the state of Arizona flash by the car. His mother left the car to rent the room. The child locks were activated when he tried to handle. “Damn it. Let me go.”

“You will never see that man again.”

~R&A~

More driving. And nothing but mountains to look at. His dad had gotten turned around and ended up in Colorado. Another hotel. Another night away from Asami. After the second time of being sedated, he kept his mouth shut in the car. He needed to watch for any way to escape. _Are you sleeping? Who's there for the nightmares? Is Kirishima making sure you eat?_

All the driving had exhausted his parents. He pretended to be asleep until his dad left for the shower. His mom was fading fast in the chair across the room. “Mom. Let me go.”

“I can't. I have no idea what he'll do to you if I do.”

“Pretend I escaped.” He flexed his arms and brought his arms under his legs. He started pulling at the knot with his teeth.

She stood and helped pick the knot open. He went for the ropes tied to his feet. “Go. Hurry. I'll act asleep. Find your Asami.”

“Thanks, mom.” The ropes finally released. Surging from the bed quietly, he went for the door. He paused after opening it. “I'm sorry.”

“Go.” She settled back in the chair and shut her eyes.

 _Front desk. Which way? There!_ Yanking open the door, he saw a small window. He banged on it. He didn't see anyone. “Hello? I need to use a phone. It's an emergency.” _I'm so glad I've been working on my English._

He saw a rough man stumble drunkenly from a back room. He yanked open the window. The smell knocked Akihito back. “What do you want?”

“I need to use a phone, please.” _He's high._

The man shrugged and pulled the phone up and through the window. Akihito grabbed the receiver and punched in the number quickly from memory. A screech met his ears. “This call can not be completed as dialed. Please hang up and try you number again.”

“No!”

“Where are you trying to call?”

“Japan!”

“Need the country code, kid.”

“What is it?”

“No idea. Let me find a phone book.”

“Hurry.” The man stumbled into the back room again. He felt the pinch. He hadn’t heard the door open behind him. For a crappy hotel, the hinges were well oiled. “No.” _I should have just run._

“Nice try.”

The world faded.


	2. First-degree Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While still forcing his family to run from Asami, Akihito's father falls further into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. ^_^

The rest stop was decorated beautifully. If it wasn’t for the situation he was in, he would have itched for his camera. The camera now probably in a junkyard near Los Angeles. Everything that had been in his possession at the time was gone.

This included the chain Asami had given him - another small token of apology for his actions. A custom made small kitten with a key in its mouth. Asami hadn't explained its meaning, but he had figured it out. Words weren't needed. It was the first night he had completely relaxed again in Asami's presence since that horrible night.

_Asami had brought him to a slow shuddering climax. So many unspoken emotions shining in his eyes. He knew his own had shown the same. The loudest moan he had ever heard fell from kiss bruised lips as Asami found his own release. Ducking his head, he had kissed the charm resting over his heart. They had fallen asleep entwined together after lazily cleaning up. Rousing from sleep first, he had woken up Asami with a groan of pleasure as his mouth descended. Breakfast was skipped that day._

They still weren’t completely whole, though. The world would freeze if they knew Asami Ryuichi still jerked awake in terror from nightmares of that night. Twisting and turning, while Akihito wiped a sweaty brow and gently called him, until he woke up and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Needing the reassurance that Akihito was real and alive.

The false memories still struck during the day if someone said, or did something, to trigger them. Every phone call from Kirishima made him to drop whatever he was doing and bring Asami back to reality. An Achilles’ heel they needed to keep hidden from Asami's enemies. They were occurring less as time passed, though, as new memories were made.

Sakazaki and Sudoh had done a number on Asami's psyche. Even from their watery graves, they continued to cause harm. _Who knows what THIS is doing to him? It's my dad's messed up plan of revenge and skewed sense of ‘saving’ me._

They had left him bound and gagged in the back seat parked away from other vehicles. His parents were regretting the greasy food they had eaten earlier. Their systems weren’t used to it. He had refused to eat.

A woman started walking toward the car. He perked up, and started slamming his head against the window while hollering behind the gag in his mouth. He saw her eyes widen in horror. She ran. Slumping forwards against his binds, he missed the figure following after her.

~R&A~

“911. What's your emergency?”

“There's someone in a car...” She gasped in horror as a shadow descended.

“Hang up.” The sound of a hammer drawing back made her drop the phone.

“Oh my god!”

“Hello? Ma'am?” The voice was barely heard from the ground.

“No more talking for you.”

The gun shot had the 911 operator scrambling to request police and emergency units to the location of the phone.

~R&A~

_Please. Please. How fast can the police get here? Please, let there be a unit close._

He thought he heard the report of a gun. But, it could have been backfire from a car. His father slumped into the car soon after. “Nosy bitch.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing. She won't be calling the police anymore. That’s all.” A strange sounding laugh broke out.

_He's slipping further into insanity._

~R&A~

“Anything, Kirishima?”

“There's been reports of a shooting at a rest area near Oklahoma City. A car matching the one Takaba's father rented was seen leaving the scene. We're still waiting for the surveillance video. In the 911 recording, she mentions someone in a car before being shot. The woman didn't make it, so no further information is known. We're assuming she saw Takaba and tried to report it, but was caught.”

“Where and when did he get a gun?” _And he calls me a monster. No innocents, Akihito. I made that promise to you._

“That is unknown. We have most of his aliases. He's careful, but not enough. We've tracked him from Tucson, to Durango, to Santa Fe. A hotel employee in Durango identified Takaba by photograph. He tried to make a call, but it wouldn't go through. He went to get a telephone directory for the Japanese country code. When he came back, Takaba was gone. Takato-san is working on piggybacking their bank account as we speak to keep a watch for any transactions. The second they use an ATM again, we’ll have a location.”

“Keep our men on the road. He's probably sticking to highways for fast travel. Maybe we'll get lucky.”

“Yes, sir.”

~R&A~

Takato grabbed for the phone and hit the preprogrammed button.

“Kirishima speaking.”

“Temple, Texas.”

“Shit. We misjudged. He went south instead of continuing east. The closest team is on the way to Little Rock.”

“The map shows that it’s… Give me a sec...” Kirishima heard key clicks. “…Northeast of Austin.”

“I'll inform Asami-sama. Thank you.” Suoh went out the door.

“Anything for Aki.”

Kirishima hurried to where Asami was smoking on the veranda, talking to the pilot as he moved. “We've got them. They're north of Austin, Texas.”

“Get the jet ready.”

“Being fueled now. The pilot is requesting the first available takeoff, with destination for Austin, as soon as we arrive. Suoh was next to me. He's getting the car. ETA fifteen minutes depending on San Francisco traffic.” They both went for the door. Kirishima finally voiced a question he had been wondering since the start of this. “Sir, what are you going to do about Takaba's parents?”

Asami ground his teeth. “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, nephthyslaments, for beta reading! ^_^


	3. Hidden Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito finally contacts Asami, but it causes a painful reveal.
> 
> Asami makes a quick plan.
> 
> Will Akihito catch on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own any of the offical characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **Please don't hate me. 
> 
> ***I have not read many descriptions or summaries of the second novel. If this is way off, oh well.
> 
> ****I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!

She held out a disposable phone to Akihito.

“I got this when he had me go to a bank. I had to hide it up my skirt. Call him. We're somewhere in…Texas. I can't read English well enough to tell the name. He won't even tell me after I tried to get him to let you go. I’m so sorry.” She dropped her head as tears trickled down her face. “I don't recognize my own husband anymore.”

“Mom.”

“Call him, Aki. Get us out of here.”

Grabbing it with his bound hands, it was a struggle to manipulate the phone, but he succeeded. “Do you know the code for Japan? It's why my last call wouldn’t go through when I escaped at the hotel.”

“No. Try the internet.”

Quickly pulling up a search engine, he began his search for country codes. “Here it is.” Dialing a memorized number by heart, he raised the speaker to his ear and prayed for an answer.

“Who is this?”

The sound of that baritone voice made him drop back onto the bed. “Asami.”

“Akihito! Where are you, kitten?” He heard the whine of jet engines in the background. _He's in the air._

“Somewhere in Texas. My dad has gone insane.”

“I'll show you insane.” The voice chilled all of them. Twisting, he saw the swaying man with a small revolver pointed at them.

“Where did you get a gun?!” His mom was horrified.

“Betrayed by my own wife. I bought this after he threatened me.” A bizarre giggle from the large man met their ears. The betrayal must have finished snapping what little sanity he had left. “I wonder if it was one of his. Sneaking it through US airport security was quite fun.”

“Honey, no!”

“Drop the phone.”

“Put me on speaker, Akihito.”

“Dad, put it down.”

“Speaker. Now!”

He scrambled to obey, almost dropping it. “It's on, Asami.”

“You’re a dead man when I find you unless you let him go. I already found your partner. He squealed like a pig and told me everything. The airport attendant and pilots, too. All dead because of you. Their lives are on _your_ head not mine.

Your blackmail is destroyed along with your house. Gas leak. Oops. And after all that work I had put into it, too. I did save a few mementos for Akihito and your soon to be widow.”

“Me?” That spine chilling giggle again. “I'll let them go on one condition. Oh, and I still have a backup set of that proof with me here. The US would love to see all the details about your dealings in San Fransiko.”

“And what condition is that?” Akihito knew Asami was holding back a snarl.

“Your death of course. I know you have a gun. Put it to your head and pull the trigger.”

“Dad, no! Asami, don't do it.”

“No deal. This isn’t where we end.”

“I see. I won't kill my own son, but maybe I'll make him unusable to you. A colostomy bag for the rest of his life, maybe?”

“What?” His mom collapsed to her knees. “You're crazy.”

“If you even try, your death won't be painless.”

“You won't make it in time, Asami. You'll never have my son again. Get packed. We're moving again.”

“Enough of this. Doesn’t this prove he loves him? He won't stop searching until he finds Akihito!”

The shrill voice of Akihito's mother through the line almost made Asami break the phone in his hand while the other punched the plane fuselage, startling Kirishima and Suoh. “Look at what your doing to your family, you fool!”

“ _My_ family. What happened to _yours_ , Asami? Does Akihito know? Maybe I should tell him.”

Asami froze solid. “Don’t you dare.” _Not like this. I didn’t want him to know like this._

“Have you even visited their graves recently? They must be lonely waiting for you to join them. _Especially_ _your son_.”

“What?” He heard the breathless question from Akihito.

“Aki…Fuck!”

He heard a quiet, “How could you? Throwing it in his face like this. That was a child.” from Akihito’s mom.

“They were murdered because of him.”

“You shut up right now.” The remembered pain sliced through him. Thoughts of an empty crib and unused baby clothes. The toys and rattles. All boxed up around him as he kneeled motionless on the floor with an ultrasound photo clenched in his fingers. _He would be almost fifteen. Their deaths began my climb to the top._

“A deal gone bad. He wasn’t even born yet. Never saw the world. What was he? Just a few weeks from birth, right?” The taunting voice sneered in his ear.

“Leave them out of this.” He barely got the words out through his clenched teeth.

“Oh, yes, and your ‘brother’ who tried to protect them. Stabbed through the heart. Such a shame.”

“Enough!” His foot impacted the seat in front of him so hard, it broke through the tough leather.

Kirishima dropped his tablet in surprise. “Sir?”

“No one deserves to tell Akihito my past but me.” 

Suoh's mouth opened in shock. He was the only one around at that time besides Kuroda Shinji. “Ryuichi, is he…” Asami knew Suoh saw the look he couldn't remove from his face. His mask was gone. Wiped out to show pain, despair, and hidden memories. “Shit, Ryuichi.”

“I was…going to tell you, kitten. On the anniversary of their deaths, I was going to take you to their graves and introduce you. I married by arrangement for business, but she was attractive. We made it work in our own way. She was pregnant. My secretary and men tried, but they were overrun. I think they were hoping for me, too, but I made an unexpected trip to Thailand that night.” _I didn’t want it like this. And, I just won back Akihito's trust. What does he think now? Fuck!_

“Asami.” He heard the soft sobs.

“I destroyed the whole clan except any children under thirteen.” _No more. No more hiding things. He's too important to lose. Are you willing to take all of me, Akihito? Everything I've done?_

“And this is the man you're screwing. The man you say you love. He can kill without remorse.”

“Dad! I know who he is!” He struggled up to sit on the bed. His mom was still on the floor in shock. Staring at his father with widened horrified eyes.

“Do you know he slaughtered an entire village in the Congo?”

“That wasn’t me. I never gave that order.” Kirishima held up his tablet and a look of triumph spread across Asami's face. _There you are. San Antonio. I'm coming, Akihito_.

“Oh really.”

“I burned the man alive that gave that order saying it was from me. Slowly. Body part by body part.” _Full disclosure. Expose everything. Akihito will have my entire past._

“Go get us packed.”

“No.” She stood up. Determination crossed her face. A bullet ripped past her. “You! You just shot at me!”

The distinct whine of jet engines whirring met their ears through the phone as the plane adjusted heading for San Antonio instead of Austin. “Now!”

“No!” She started grabbing things and throwing them. He dodged the coffee pot. It shattered against the wall. She swung the binder holding the hotel’s information and local restaurant menus at him, aiming for the gun. “Let us go!”

For the first time since their marriage, he swung at her. She crumpled like a dropped doll.

“Mom! Dad! Stop! No!”

“Forget it. We'll just buy more. I'm taking her to the car before I unlock your chain.”

“You chained your own son?”

“He kept trying to escape. I take it you've tracked this phone. Pity. We'll be long gone before you get here.”

“When I get to you…”

“You won't.”

“I will.” Akihito’s father carried his unconscious wife out the door.

“He's gone. He… He hit my mom!”

“Akihito, calm down. We're coming. There's no _border_ I won't cross to get you.”

“Really?”

“Have I failed in getting you back yet?”

“No.”

“I won't let your faith in me _go south_.”

“Oh.”

“Good. I'll see you soon.”

“No, you won't. Hang up, Akihito. We're leaving. You're driving. That way I know you won't try to jump out of the car. Can't risk crashing with your mom, now can you?”

“Asami!” He heard the phone clatter to the floor. “Let me go!”

“You can’t overpower me, boy. You get your size from your mother. This key? You want this?” He heard a small jingle. “Not happening.”

A startled cry and a crash was heard. “Whoops. Did you hit your head? Maybe you shouldn’t struggle.”

“Let me go! You're insane!”

“He’s a dead man walking.”

“You’ve watched too many of Akihito's zombie movies. Goodbye, Asami.” A crunch and then nothing.

“Damn it. Kirishima.”

“I've already made the call. Hopefully he got your hints, Asami-sama. Our associate is contacting his inside men. They'll be on the lookout. They're to spread the word to others they trust to keep their mouths shut for payment. I'll inform the pilot to adjust course again.”

“Let’s hope so.”

~R&A~

“Get in.” His father threw him against the car.

“Dad, stop this. Asami will kill you and I won't stop him. Not after what you just did to mom. Putting her through this.”

“Shut up. She was all for this when I told her about Asami and what he does.”

“She isn't now.”

“Kou.”

“What?”

“One phone call and Kou finds the wrong end of a barrel.”

“You’re worse than Asami! At least his evil shows in his eyes. Yours are just blank!”

The smack knocked him to the ground. “Do not compare me to that man!”

“He had the chance to kill you when you first photographed him! He left you alone! He wouldn't now if I asked him to. Why don’t you understand he loves me?”

“That man lost all love when his wife and child died.”

“No! He just had to remember how!”

“And you helped him.”

“Yes!”

“Has he said he loves you?”

“He doesn't need to! I know! And I haven't either, but he knows, too!”

“He beat you almost to death!”

“It was a mistake and he's atoned for it. Many times!”

The next blows made his head ring. “No son of mine is going to be a whore for a yakuza bastard.” He managed to block the next blow and knee his father in the side of the head, knocking him off. Scrambling to his feet, he was tackled back down by his father.

“Now who's beating me!? I’m not a whore, and he’s not yakuza! Let me go!”

“He kills. Buys and sells drugs and guns. Probably sells unwilling bodies, too.”

“He despises human trafficking! He doesn’t deal in it or work with anyone who does.”

“He lies.” His father stood back up. Akihito wheezed from his breath being knocked out of him by his father’s weight.

“He doesn’t lie to me! Not anymore since we almost died off the coast of Hong Kong!” Akihito got back up on his feet. When it came to speed, he was faster than his father. This was his chance to run, but he had no idea what he would do to his mom to coerce his compliance.

“It seems he didn’t tell you about his wife.”

“He said he was going to! It’s his past! He would tell me when he was ready.”

“Get in the car.”

“No.” Akihito straightened his glasses and braced to attack, hoping he wouldn't shoot. _Mom, I'm sorry._

A phone he didn’t know his father had was pulled out of his pocket. He dialed with his thumb. “Do you have him?” He put the phone on speaker.

“Akihito?”

“Kou! Dad, no! I’m getting in the car. Look! See?”

“Aki! Where are you? Where's Asami-san?”

“Your friends knew before we did, you brat?!” He slammed the car door into Akihito's shin.

“Ow!”

“Drive or he dies.”

“Asami knows, Kou.” He rubbed at his shin while starting the engine.

“Aki! Takaba-san, Asami-san will kill you. Stop!”

“Hold him until we start moving. Then knock him out and tie him up. Watch for Asami's men.”

Kou's voice sliced the air colder than he had ever heard. “What you don't understand, is that Asami-san is having us learn self defense. You’re talking to an unconscious man at my feet. His gun is mine now  _and_ I know how to use it.

He already told me to be ready. Now we have another one of your partners trying to bring him down. You’ve gone crazy and he'll take you out like a rabid dog. I was just waiting to confirm this was you and not some other jerkoff after Asami through Aki.” They heard a groan. “Seriously, dude. Don’t move. I’ve already made a belt to add notches to. I swore I would never be bait for Aki or Asami-san ever again.”

His father was slack-jawed. “Kou? A killer? What will his mother think.” He walked around the car to the passenger side.

Akihito quickly rolled down the windows to hear the conversation. “My mother would approve since it would be in self defense. Unlike you.”

“That woman got in my way.” His dad slammed the car door. He heard approaching sirens. _The gunshot. Someone called the police_. Akihito's eyes widened as he pointed his gun back toward his unconscious wife. “Drive.”

Akihito reversed out of the empty parking lot. Police cars pulled in through the other entrance. _Too late, dammit_. “What is he talking about?”

“A female truck driver in Oklahoma City… I think I said that right… tried to call the police. He shot her. Asami had a feeling that was you. I'm hanging up now to call Sion.” The screen reverted to the background as the call disconnected.

“At least the people Asami has taken down aren't innocents! No innocents if he can help it! A rule for me to stand by him, or I walk.”

“Shut up.”

“Does mom know?”

“No, and we're leaving it that way.”

“I was just told.” The snarl from his mother in the backseat startled them both. “How could you? You're no better than him.”

“Do not compare me to that man!” Each word was followed by a blow to the dashboard with his fist.

“If what Aki says is true, you’re worse! Where are you taking us?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

 _South. I'm taking us south. I hope I understood Asami right._ “This way is Mexico. That way should be toward…crap, I hate US geography…um…Missouri, maybe?” _I hope he doesn’t catch on to what I'm doing. Being a little too helpful here…_

“Mexico, huh? I’ve always wanted to try an authentic taco. Never got around to it during my travels. Sure. Follow the signs.”

_Yes! We're coming, too, Asami. What do you have up your custom-fit suit sleeve?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, nephthyslaments, for beta reading! ^_^
> 
> Akihito pointed east. The correct state is Louisiana.


	4. Ultimate Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is finally back in Asami's arms.
> 
> After days apart, what events have yet to unfold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own any of the offical characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine.
> 
> **I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!

He rolled down the car window. The border guard didn’t even blink. A small downturn of his head was a wondrous sight to see. He had to hold in his gasp and excitement. “You have your passports? You’re obviously not US citizens.”

His father leaned over to see the guard. “Passports?”

“Some sort of ID. I can't let you through without one. If you were US citizens you’d get an all clear, but you're not. Customs is over there. Pull over and present your passports. Try to flee and those two guards up there will shoot out your tires.” He pointed to the two towers located across from each other at the sides of the road. “Official border is just beyond. You’re still on US soil.”

“I no understand all.” He pretended anyway. “Here?”

“In transit.” The guard nodded again. _Asami's coming! He's on his way._

“What's he saying?” His father looked at him, confused by the English.

Akihito looked back at the guard. “Sign?”

The guard sighed and grabbed a large booklet. Leafing through it, he held it up and pointed to the words “Show your passports at customs” in Asian languages.

“Mine?” He father held up his passport. The guard shook his head and pointed to the building again.

“I think we need to go there, dad. Those guards are getting antsy.” _That's not customs. That's a… Oh! Yes!_

~R&A~

The first thing they did was pat them down. Drug dogs swarmed the car. He saw a handler give a discreet hand signal. The dog sat. The commanding officer approached his father with his hand on his gun. “You need to come with us. The dog just scented your car.”

“What? Japanese.” His father looked around between the men.

The man pointed. “Car. Drugs.”

“No drugs. Bad dog.”

“Follow us, please, or we'll be forced to use these.” He dangled handcuffs from his fingers.

“No drugs.”

“We need to check the car. Come with us. All of you.”

“Dad, he's motioning us to follow. I've seen this before on American television. The dog scented the car. As soon as they clear it, you'll get the car back.”

“Bad dog. No drugs. We go.”

The officer frowned. “I'm afraid not.”

They pulled their weapons. His dad paled. His mom shrieked. He held in laughter as he raised his hands.

~R&A~

He squirmed as telltale sounds soared over the roof. _He's here. Mom’s staring at me. She knows, too. He's not paying attention._

“Why stop? Have passport.” His father slapped it down on the desk. “No drugs. We go.”

“No drugs were found. They're putting the car back together now. However, all passports are required, sir. We can't let you cross.”

“Japanese. Get speak Japanese.”

“No Japanese here. English or Spanish is it.”

“Passport.” He threw his wife's across the desk. The officer made a slow process of looking at the booklet. The room held silence for several minutes. “What see?”

“You’ve been to France? Lucky you. The Eiffel Tower at sunset is supposed to be the epitome of romance. My wife wants to see it someday. Spain, too, I see. She's an architecture nut. She wants to see Barcelona for all the Gaudí buildings. She dragged me to Seattle just for the Space Needle.”

“No understand. Epitome?” The butchered pronunciation and confusion almost made Akihito burst into laughter, but he stayed silent. His mother's head dropped as her entire body shook. Liquid dripped from her eyes. “Why are you crying?”

“Need a passport for this fella, or we can’t let you cross.” The border guard pointed at Akihito.

“Lost passport. We go.”

“Actually, you stop here.” The sound of a safety releasing clicked.

Akihito spun in his chair. “Asami!” There in the doorway in his three-piece suit was his golden-eyed lover. Another gun ratcheted behind them from the officer behind the desk. He ran into the waiting arms that instantly wrapped around him.

“About time you got here. I was running out of patience pretending someone here didn't understand me.” The guard pointed at Akihito.

“Thank you. The money will be wired to your account as soon as Kirishima gets a Wi-Fi signal.” Perfect pronunciation. “Get me the border guard's name, too.”

“Sure thing, Asami. I'll text boss man the name when I get it. He'll get it to Kirishima.”

“His badge said Carl. Thank you for stalling. I really don’t like mariachi music.” Akihito was still pressed into the scent he'd missed for a week.

His father's face dropped even further. “How? You speak English?”

“Yes. Asami had quite a lot of fun teasing me while I improved my English. I've known how since high school. You just never paid attention. Always on to the next story.”

Asami had had fun holding conversations in English for weeks in Russia until he could converse with almost no accent. His reward had been picking any vehicle he wanted since he despised riding in the limo by himself. Then breaking it in until the tires almost deflated.

After the eye patch officially came off, Asami took him on a surprise trip to New York for a Broadway production of his choice. It had been a quick but amazing weekend vacation as another token of apology. Now they were working on Mandarin.

He heard the familiar heartbeat in his ear. “He told me there were no borders he wouldn’t cross. This is the biggest one I could think of. Oh, and the words go south.”

“I knew you would figure it out. I didn’t know if he was still listening around the door when I said anything. I could have fooled him with English it seems.” Asami couldn’t ignore the woman in the room any longer. “Are you all right?”

His mother sighed. “It’s over.” She stood up and paused next to Asami. “We'll talk later.”

“You know I can't…he'll be used against you, Akihito, and me if I let this go.”

“I know. I thought I was doing the right thing by my son, but now I see I was wrong. Your actions. The look in your eyes when you saw him told me everything I needed to know. At least let me bury him, though.”

“What! You betray me again! Your own husband!”

“Sit down and shut up.” The officer hit him hard on the head before handcuffing him to the chair.

“You are not the man I knew. Goodbye.”

“Mom.” Suoh took her by the elbow and led her down the hallway.

Asami reverted back to English. “Leave her be for a few minutes. Neither Suoh nor Kirishima want this weight on their shoulders. Neither do I.”

“He's my dad.” It came out in a croak of sadness. Reality had finally hit him hard.

“Akihito, I…I can't. And you know why.” The golden eyes briefly showed their grief before turning hard again.

“Drop him on a deserted island or something? Like that movie with Tom Hanks and the soccer ball.”

“No island is uncharted or completely deserted with satellites anymore. And it was a volleyball.”

“What are you saying? Use Japanese.” His father yanked on the cuff.

“Drop him in the middle of the Amazon? If he survives, it will still take him a while to get back to Japan.”

“Too much illegal logging, kitten. He would stumble across a group in days.”

“Let me guess...”

“No. I am actually planting trees, believe it or not. It was…one of…her causes. I still maintain it. She was a scientist. Her lab is still working on air and water pollution solutions.”

“Oh.”

“Later, Akihito. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Go relax on the jet while we decide what to do. I need to respect her wish, too, Akihito. Dropping him in the Sahara would not let her do that.”

“I know.” Akihito spun on the raving mentally ill man struggling with his bonds. “Shut up! I warned you. Kou warned you. You brought this on yourself and now mom and I are going to have to deal with your consequences! Did you ever think of that during this mess? All you had to do was let me go.”

His father only responded with obscenities.

“What about letting him be tried for the truck driver? The car is on camera and our men just found it in the car, sir.” Kirishima offered softly from the doorway.

“Get it done.” Asami turned narrowed eyes on the official.

The official picked up his phone. “A gun has been found in a car related to a possible homicide. I need containment units immediately.” He hung up. “They're on their way.”

“No!” His father had understood enough to realize what was happening.

Footsteps filled the hallway before two uniformed men entered the quickly filling room. The official stood up. “Mr. Takaba, you’re under arrest for the murder of Molly Anderson.” He continued through the Miranda rights of the US with Kirishima translating as he went through the dialogue.

By the end, his father was stiff. “You are not my son! Get out of my sight, you whore! And, you!” He glared at Asami. “I'll bring you down. Mark my words! I’ll bring you down!” He fought against the handcuff. It clinked as it jerked against the metal.

Akihito stumbled out the door in a haze. “Let him go.” The soft baritone floated to his ears.

_Asami._

His mother was slouched down the hallway in tears. Suoh was standing guard patiently beside her.

Kirishima stayed behind to finalize the money exchange for services rendered. Aki heard him talking to the official. “I need his mother's passport back, too.”

“Mom, he'll live. They’re arresting him for the truck driver. He'll be locked up in the US away from us for life.”

She sniffled. “Good. I'm so sorry, Aki.” She stood up.

Suoh offered her his arm. “This way, ma'am.”

Asami followed quietly.

“Hey! Stop or we'll shoot!” They turned. Akihito froze in horror.

His father was fleeing down the hallway with the handcuffs dangling. _He broke the chair._ The officers and Kirishima were chasing after him.

Insanity was in his eyes as he charged for Asami. Asami turned wide eyes at Akihito.

The mask fell. Confusion. Asami was unsure of how he should respond. Looking to Akihito for his answer. He saw Suoh draw his weapon in his hazy peripheral vision. “Dad, stop!”

“No! Stop!” His mom screamed.

His father tackled Asami, but was flung off easily before both rushed back to their feet. “Stop this.” Asami avoided a wild punch. “Not in front of your family, dammit!” He blocked the next blow.

He wasn't fighting back. Only defending. Trying not to hurt his father. For him. For them.

He pulled his mother into his arms, covering her eyes from what was about to occur.

_No. No. I don't want to do this. Dad, no. Stop!_

Akihito squeezed his eyes shut. “Suoh, take him down.” It was a quiet command.

“Yes, sir. I'm sorry, ma'am.” With a calm face hiding Suoh's pained resolve for what he was about to do, he pulled the trigger.

Akihito's father fell with a shocked look on his face, but neither of them saw it.

His mother fainted. He barely caught her as his eyes snapped open. His knees wobbled and he stumbled, almost losing his grip. Asami caught his mom from his arms before he dropped to his knees. He gently leaned her against the wall.

Arms wrapped around him. In his daze, he saw the ever stoic Suoh give up trying to hide his emotions. He slumped and slid down the wall to the floor. The gun clattered to the linoleum beside him.

“Akihito. Hey. Akihito.” A pat to the face. “Akihito?”

“Sir, he's in shock.” He heard Kirishima behind him somewhere.

 _Dad. Asami. Dad. Asami_. It all spun. _No. No. Asami wouldn't stop him. Dad, no. Asami. No_.

Asami gently led a stunned Akihito to the plane while Suoh carried his mom. Kirishima was left to deal with the aftermath.

He had just ordered the death of his own father to protect Asami. He had betrayed his own blood – the ultimate betrayal. He started to laugh. He didn’t know why.

The arm jolted around him. “Akihito?” He continued to laugh. “Akihito!” Asami shook him.

He choked on another laugh that turned into a cry of sorrow as he joined his mother in the darkness.

* * *

 

Someone else was laughing, too, but Akihito hadn't heard it over the screaming in his head.

 

_Hello, world. I am Bakeneko. No one will harm my master._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, nephthyslaments, for beta reading! ^_^
> 
> And so ends this story of the series. Stay tuned for "Rise of the Bakeneko."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcome.


End file.
